thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel is the Dekn Lord of Power, Superiority, Rule, Insanity, and Fear. He is Raziel's former apprentice, and the former leader of The Watchers. He appears as the main antagonist character in The Mayhem Theory. History Background Azazel was created by the Arknmagus Raziel in a magic ritual. The ritual was intended to rid Raziel of his madness and his evil, murderous tendencies; however, because energy cannot be destroyed, he molded it into the form of an Arkn, whom he named Azazel. Raziel took Azazel as his apprentice, and taught him to use his powers for the opposite of their intent (using the power of darkness to create light, using the power of madness to create peace, etc). Azazel was among the best of the Arkn; he went on to become an Arkn Lord, and was eventually chosen to lead The Watchers: a group of exceptional Arkn who had been handpicked to observe humanity in their own realm. At first, Azazel kept The Watchers in line. Eventually, however, he broke the rules laid out by the Arkn, and led The Watchers in interacting with the humans firsthand, teaching them the forbidden arts of love and war. Azazel, along with a number of other Watchers (such as Asmodeus), found human women beautiful and mated with them; as a result, these women gave birth to half-human children: The Nephilim, who wandered the Earth such as normal humans would, spreading conflict and discontent. Eventually, the Dekn Emperor of the time, The Carver, informed the Arkn aristocracy of the events unfolding in humanity’s reality. He told the Arkn that if The Watchers were not returned to The Golden City for discipline, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. The Intermediary Council decreed that the Nephilim would be hunted down and destroyed, and The Watchers would be executed. Azazel and Asmodeus managed to escape by hiding out on the fringes humanity, watching helpless as the mass execution ensued. Finally, they could stand it no longer: Asmodeus approached Raziel and a Dekn known as Vine, and asked them to help save the surviving Nephilim. Their plan led to the creation of the Hybrid Grounds, and the Nephilim were saved; however, Azazel and Asmodeus were immediately captured for their efforts. The two were arrested and brought before the Arkn Council; Azazel was sentenced by the Arkn Cabinet to be imprisoned in the Outlands, while Asmodeus was to be banished for all of time. Azazel was escorted by Raphael into the desert; there, he was bound by magick chains and his mouth was gagged, and he was sealed inside a canyon in the earth (formed by Raziel), where he was to remain for all time. He would later escape (by unknown means), and joined the Dekn; he set about to make it his life's mission to cause suffering to Raziel. The Mayhem Theory Azazel first appeared to Gabriel Holden in the video, possessing his best friend, Caden Grey ("Him"). He was thought to be The Manipulator due to the mask he was wearing. However, he later he revealed himself to be Azazel, a Dekn who had been monitoring Gabriel along with an unknown party ("the encounter of may 15th"). In addition, he told Gabriel that the identity of the Manipulator was unknown, and that his colleagues were searching for him to prevent Gabriel from any further harm. Before exiting, he told Gabriel to study the ''Arknchron'' and learn as much as he could. After giving Gabriel a copy of the Arknchron, he vanished. Azazel later returned and instilled fear into Caden Grey, appearing as the form of a wounded Gabriel Holden. Azazel claimed that Raziel had left Caden there to die before he attacked him. The Writings of Raziel In The Writings of Raziel (Chapter 12), Raziel revealed Azazel's past history. He speculated that Azazel's ultimate goal was to re-merge with him, making the two of them (once again) one being. Notes and Speculation * The Writings of Raziel stated that Azazel was the leader of the Watchers. However, Asmodeus claimed that The Carver was the leader of the Watchers group (as well as the one who encouraged them to mate with human women). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dekn Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Watchers Category:Criminals Category:Defectors Category:Universe A Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)